


Love him lose it

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Angst?, Human!Archie, It's been awhile since I've written stuff like this, M/M, Oneshot, Rated M for language, Vampire!Maxie, hardenshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie is starving, but Archie hates to even think the ginger kills people just for his survival. And yet for him, Maxie kept his cool the best he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love him lose it

"Fuck man." Archie rubbed his head, dizziness cueing just in time. "Are you finished yet?"

Maxie pulled away from the largers neck, licking remains of blood from his fangs. A small scoff came from the back of his throat but he made quick to repel it. Archie was his meal after all. "I thought you said you could handle it?" He asks with a grimace. 

"The fuck I can! How was I supposed to know you would want so much?" Archie retorts with an equally thick scowl. 

Maxie rolls his eyes and gets up. "Imagine how much food you need to feel full. Now imagine that in blood. That's how much I need."

Archie blinked a minute. "That's like a half a person!" He stood up but instantly stumbled back onto the couch, his vampire companion's face went from angry to concerned quickly. 

"I'll go get you something." And Maxie indeed did get him something, albiet some orange juice and a pack of gummies he found in Archie's kitchen it was still something. Archie didn't seem to mind and took the treats happily, not really liking orange juice but he wasn't complaining this time. 

"It's getting close to your bedtime isn't it?" Maxie asks with a raised brow.

Archie squints at him. "Are you going out again tonight?" When Maxie said nothing the bearded man grabbed his arm to capture his attention once more. "Max.. C'mon you've gotta stop doing this. It kills people!"

"Of course it kills people! You said it yourself, half a humans blood supply. If I don't have enough I'll starve to death." The thought made Archie wince. 

Ever since he took Maxie in he had been nothing but trouble. Going out at night and coming back, sometimes intoxicated from some drunken bums blood, or just looking like he had fought a pack of wolves. Archie did work at a blood bank, but it's not like he could steal the blood for Maxie. Not if he didn't want those damn hunters to find out about him. Despite all the trouble he caused, Archie couldn't let him go. It occurred to him many times that Maxie could leave one night and never return. Whether it was from his own accord or a hunter had got to him.

"Maxie.. " Archie shook his head, biting his lip. If Maxie died he wouldn't be thrilled either. 

"Archie... Please. Just.. Just let me do this okay? I'll try to find some alternative but for now..." He put a hand on the other's knee. Archie looked in his eyes and saw them slit in a flash of a desiring red. "I'm _hungry._ "

"I hate it."

"You think I like it?" The ever present sarcasm in the ginger's tone heightened. 

"Well you sure don't seem to have problem with it!" Archie threw up his hands, becoming more aggravated by the second. 

"Well _excuse_ me for having to survive!" Maxie crossed his arms. 

"Can't you just eat rats or something?" 

"Disguisting! Rats have diseases!" Maxie shook his head, wrinkling his nose in disguist.

"And some bum in the fuck town of back woods nowhere doesn't have a disease?" Archie asks with a grimace.

"You don't understand." Maxie shook his head. 

"Enlighten me then." He crossed his arms. 

 

"I don't have time for this!" Maxie throws up his hands, face red and eyes gleaming. It was obvious how hungry he was from his frail body. That's how Archie had found him, skin to the bone and clawing at an empty blood bag in hopes there were remains. He had filled out more over the course of the year, but not enough to say he was getting proper meals. Maxie often stayed away from him, and Archie knew it was because he was scared of attacking him. 

"Fine! Then why don't you just go out and eat whoever you please like the blood sucker you are! And don't come back! " Archie regrets saying it. 

Maxie visibly forced himself back and he stomped. " _Fine_ " With that Maxie walked out the door, and in a flash he was gone into the night. 

Archie ran to the door, looking out it a minute. Tears well in his eyes and he sighs angrily at himself. Why was he such a fuck up? He even told him to get lost too..  
"Fuck man."

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo it's been awhile since I've written hardenshipping BC I'm so obsessed with volleyball anime ATM lmao. I hope you liked it though. It's always fun to revisit my land and sea nerds. I made it angsty bc why not tbh. Anyways, until next time ~ Peace :3


End file.
